Back to the Past
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Arnold makes a wish once Helga pushes things too far. Okay um R+R and enjoy! Chapter 4 is up!
1. The Wish is Made

Back to the Past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and um I hope you enjoy this fic. I had a sudden inspiration. R+R.  
  
The kids of PS118 where all excited about a talent show. Everyone was entering. Arnold,Gerald,Sid,Harold,and Stinky were doing N'sync's song Girlfriend. Lila,Rhonda,Sheena,and Nadine were doing Destiny's Childs song No No No. Phoebe was going to play the piano. Helga surprisingly was going to do Mary J. Blidges' song No More Drama. Everyone was in shock when they heard what she was doing. "Gosh I could never imagine Helga singing a purdy sad song." Stinky said. "I know I mean I always thought that the talent she had was punching people out."Sid said. Then they all laughed. Phoebe who was also somewhat shocked asked Helga "Why are you doing this song?" Helga then calmly said "I know you must have thought that I would have done a rock song or something but I wanted to really express the real me." Phoebe understood what she meant. She knew all Helga had been through. From the abandonment from her parents to the fear of losing Arnold. "Well I hope you do great." she said. "Thanks Pheebs I really needed that." she replied. So Helga started to walk home. She stopped by the local market and bought the new issue of Preteen Miss. This time Mrs.Johansen didn't have to call for a price check. So afterwards Helga ran all the way home and locked herself in her room. She then tried to see if she could this time be successfully make herself look beautiful. (2 hours later) She heard a pounding on the door "Helga get down here now!" said Big Bob. "O.k. ok.!" she replied. So Helga walked downstairs. It appeared to be dinnertime. As soon as she walked in Mirium said "Oh hi there do we know you?" Helga was shocked that her own mother couldn't recognize her. "Must be one of the girls little friends." Big Bob said. "My you're looking pretty today young lady." she said. Then Helga couldn't help but laugh and say "Oh my gosh are you 2 blind it's me Helga!" They both looked at her. "No wait you can't be Helga she had a unibrow and she was a lot less prettier." Mirium said. "Uh duh mom it's called a makeover." she said. Then Helgas' mom fainted and Big Bob was surely suprised that he actually called her the right name for once. Helga than prepared for school tommorow. The next day she woke up put the right makeup on and wore the same dress. She wondered what would everyone elses reaction would be. When she got to school that day people stared at her shocked. They couldn't help but stare. They were all speechless. Rhonda was mad cause she wasn't getting any attention. But Helga couldn't help it but to smile. It came to the day of the talent show. Although Helga had the voice and beauty she didn't have the clothes. So she and Phobe went to the mall. She found the most perfect out-fit. It was a light pink shirt that said Drama Queen and sparkly pants that are light blue with a spread of light pink. Phobe just bought a kimono  
  
which sort of is a nightgown with a corsit around it. It was blue and red. So then Phobe and Helga got a ride to school and changed. Helga kept her hair down. Phobe put it in a bun. Both applied make-up. Helga put on pink blush,light and glitterly pink eyeshadow,and pink lipstick. Phobe put red blush,sparkly red eye shadow.and red lip stick. As soon as they got out of the girls bathroom they both looked like dreams. The talent show was about to start. "The first and very special performance from Arnold,Sid,Stinky,Gerald,and Harold.  
  
Arnold: Would you be my girlfriend? Would you be my girlfriend? I like you, right. Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Gerald: I don't know why you care. He doesn't even know name, no. Cause he don't love your eyes. And he don't love your smile, Girl you know that ain't fair.  
  
Stinky: Middle of the night is he gonna be by your side. Or will he run and hide.  
  
Sid: You don't know cause things ain't clear. And baby when you cry is he gonna be by your side.  
  
Harold: Does your man even know you're alive? I got and an idea.  
  
All: Why don't you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you good. I know you hear your friends say you should cause if you were my girlfriend. I'd be your shining star. The one to show you where you are girl you should be my girlfriend.(mintues later) My girlfriend.  
  
Everyone gave a standing ovation for them. "Now wasn't that an oh so special performance?" Mr. Simmons said. "Now give a big welcome to Lila,Rhonda,Nadine,and Sheena.  
  
Lila:Boy I see you want me I can see it in your eyes. But you keep on frontin won't you say what's on your mind?  
  
Rhonda: Cause each and everytime you need me you give me signs.  
  
Nadine: But when I ask you what's the deal you hold it all inside. If you wanna be with me you gotta keep it real.  
  
Sheena:Tell me what's going on  
  
Tell me how you feel  
  
Cuz boy I know you want me  
  
Just as much as I want you  
  
So come and get my love  
  
It's all here for you  
  
All:You'll be saying no, no, no, no, no  
  
When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
You'll be saying no, no, no, no, no  
  
When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
You'll be saying no, no, no, no, no  
  
When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
You'll be saying no, no, no, no, no  
  
When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah(mintues later) No No No  
  
Everyone gave a moderate clap. They didn't really like the song. They knew it was old. Next Phobe went. "Good Luck Phobe" Gerald said. She blushed because she could tell Gerald thought she looked beautiful. She got out on stage and said "I'm going to play on the piano Alicia's Keys Fallin but I'm not singing." So she started to play and the audience sang to the melody "I I I keep on fallin in and out of love with you. I I I never loved someone way that I love you!" When she was done she also got a standing ovation. Then it was Helga's turn. She was the last performer. "Oh great Helga the horrible's next." said Sid. But he was shocked once she got on to the stage. Everyone was shocked to see how beautiful she was. So then she started to sing in a really good voice " So tired, tired of this drama(in the middle of the song)When you let go  
  
Avoid these drama in your life  
  
Now you're free from all the pain  
  
Free from all the game  
  
Free from all the stress  
  
So bye your happiness  
  
I don't know  
  
Only God knows where the story is  
  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
  
It's up to us to choose  
  
Whatever we win or loose  
  
And I choose to win  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No more game (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
No more, no more, No more, no more  
  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin every night)  
  
No more fears (no more waking be up in the morning)  
  
No drama, no more in my life. When she was done people were silent for a moment then they started to clap and they stood up. Some even whistled. They gave her a standing ovation. So afterwards everyone went home. As she walked home she just thought of how people actually thought she was great. Until she bumps into someone. "Arnold!" she said. "Uh hey Helga." he said. Then she slapped herself and said "Watch where you're going football-head. Usually Arnold would just walk away but this time he snapped "Helga what is your problem!" Helga looked at him with fear then she ran away. Arnold walked back to the boarding house frustrated. Then he made a wish before he went to bed. "I just wish I could talk to another person who's going through the same thing I'm going through just once I would like to know I'm not the only one going through this and maybe Helga would learn something." So then he drifted to slept and the next day he woke up to her another little boy. "Hey you football headed kid what are you doing in my bed!" Arnold woke up and saw that he wasn't in his room anymore. He was in his grandpa's room when he was a little boy. He then heard a scream. It was Helga and she was shocked. She then yelled "What did you do football head!" Arnold hesistated but then said "I think I wished us into the past!" They both stared at each other than they both screamed.  
  
Watch for chapter 2. Remember R+R. This is a new story series. Hope you like! 


	2. New Beginnings New Friendships

New Beginnings New Friendships  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I hope y'all like this story. Enjoy!  
  
Helga then looked around. She then said calmly "Arnold may I ask how you wished to the past?" Arnold was afraid she was going to pound him but he said "I sorta got frustrated when I got home and I made a wish." Helga was so afraid now. She could see that her bullying was going to far that she was pushing Arnold away (literally). Arnold and Helga walked around the house.  
  
Arnold could not believe how different everything looked in the house. But he did remember when his grandfather told him about Gertie and how she would always bother him. "Just like me and Helga!" he thought. So he knew he had to find his grandfather as a boy and become friends and possibly get some answers. Helga didn't know why she was there.  
  
But somehow she knew that something good was going to happen to her during this time. "Hey you football head and unibrow girl!" Young Phil said. Arnold and Helga had to think up something. So Arnold knew he had to think of something."Um this is my sister Helga we need a place to stay,we were kicked out of our house by our parents." he said. "Well why didn't you say so let me go get my pa and we'll arrange something." he said. Helga looked at him "Sister?" she said. "Well it was the only thing I could think of." he said. Young Phil then came back with his father.  
  
And gave Arnold and Helga a room. "So how old are you guys?" he asked. "We're both 9 it's sorta a tradition in our family." Helga said. "Well I suppose I can pay for you two to go to school." Phil's pa said. So Arnold and Helga stayed in the boarding house to live in. The room looked like it was suppose to be a superstar suite.  
  
It had a big bed,a bathroom,a t.v.,journals,pens,pencils,desks, and a piano. "Whoa!" Arnold said. Helga immediatly went for the journals. She found the perfect one. It was glittery pink and on the journal cover it said My Thoughts My World. She opened it and started to write. Arnold went straight for the piano. He played some soft jazzy melodies. They loved the room except for the bed.  
  
There was only one bed. But luckily there was about 8 pillows. So they put six straight down the middle of the bed leaving one for each of them. It was dinnertime for the boarders and surprisingly the dinner was a turkey with mash potatos,corn,cranberry sauce,gravy,and rasberries. It was a feast that Arnold and Helga had never seen in their lives. "Uh that was a great dinner honey (grumble) oh would you all please excuse me and never eat rasberries!" Young Phil's pa said.  
  
So it was true that the only advice giving to Phil was Never eat Rasberries. Arnold and Helga went back to their room. All was quiet until there was a knock at the door. It was Phil's mother. "Oh heavens child you look so beautiful." she said to Helga. "Um thank you I guess." she replied. "Oh but it seems that your parents didn't let you kids pack any clothes. Well Phil's clothes should fit you and little girly I have the perfect outfit for you." she exclaimed.  
  
She got out a dress that was glittery pink. It wasn't puffy,it wasn't long,and it wasn't too short. The dress length was above her knees. "Oh we have to do something to your hair." she said. So she took down her pig tails and let it fall down behind her back. She then put some hair clips in her hair. They were pink butterflies. Helga then said "Wow you're really amazing!" Phil's mother then said "Well child I always dreamed of having a girl for a child but since you're here I can let you wear this stuff. There now you look marvelous."  
  
Helga looked at herself she was beautiful. Phil's mother actually got rid of the unibrow. Arnold then came back and said "Oh hi are you new here?" Helga and Phil's mother laughed. "Heavens boy this is your sister." she said. Arnold was shocked. Then Phil's mother got her a pink glittery nightgown. "Here this is for you to sleep in." she said. "It's beautiful." she replied. "So Arnold is it what did Phil give you to wear?" she asked. "He gave me these blue ovaralls and a white shirt." he said. "Then go try it on then boy." she said.  
  
So he tried it on and when he came out he looked like any other boy in the city. "Now your brother is looking charming." she said. "I know he is." Helga replied. That night before Helga and Arnold went to sleep Helga wrote in her journal and Arnold played the piano. Then Helga turned off the reading light and got into bed. Arnold then stopped playing the piano and went to sleep. The next morning as Helga got ready for school she watched Arnold still asleep.  
  
She sighed and then opened the door and went downstairs. "Well then how are you little lady?" Phil's mother asked. "I'm fine." Helga replied. "Now then where's your brother?" she asked. "He's still asleep." she said. "What do you want me to make you today. I could make you pancakes,eggs,biscuits,bacon,you name it. she said. "Um I guess I'll have 2 pancakes,a biscuit,and a sunny side up egg." she replied.  
  
So Phil's mother started to cook. Arnold then awoke. He patted the bedside and noticed Helga was gone. He got ready and went downstairs. He saw Helga eating her breakfast. Phil then came down and said "Arnold are you excited about going to school today?" Arnold replied "Um I guess so." Phil then said "My your sister is a beauty." Arnold hesistated but he said "Yeah she is." So Arnold and Phil walked over to the breakfast table. "Well boys eat up Helga decided what all of us should eat today."Phil's mother said. "Um I thought I just decided for myself." she said. "Oh heavens no. Second one to get downstairs is the one to tell me what to cook for breakfast." she replied.  
  
So after Helga,Arnold and Phil finished up breakfast they got their books ready for school. "Now just to tell you I should warn you about Gertie." Phil said. "Gertie? Who's Gertie? Helga asked. "Only about the meanest girl in the whole universe." he said. Arnold and Helga didn't say a word to each other after that comment. "Well when I met Gertie I thought she was nice but then she started to become mean." he said. So when they got to school Arnold and Helga walked to the front of the classroom. The teacher Ms.Weathers then said "Class this is Arnold and Helga. They are new to this school so please be kind." Arnold sat behind Phil and Helga behind Gertie. She noticed that Gertie would spit spitballs at Phil. "She's just like me!" she thought.  
  
So what will happen when Helga talks to Gertie? What happens if Phil falls in love with Helga? Stay tuned for chapter 3. 


	3. The Really Big Surprise

The New Problem  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Yadi yadi yah! Um sorry. lol lol. Um enjoy chapter 3.  
  
Arnold couldn't help but notice that Phil was staring at Helga every mintue. "Um Phil do you like Helga or something?" he dared to asked. "Arnold I don't think I even knew what love was until I meet your sister." he replied. "Uh no this can't be good." he thought. Helga then tried to talk to Gertie. "Hi my name's Helga what's yours." she said. Gertie then said "Gertrude but call me Gertie." Helga then said "So um do you have a crush on anyone?" Gertie was hesistant. "Should I tell this girl that I like Phil?" she thought. "Well if I tell you do you promise not to tell? And if I told you and you told someone else would you know that I'd beat the crap out of you?" she said. "I'm sure that I would never tell." Helga said.  
  
Gertie could see there was no fear in Helga's eyes. "This girl isn't afraid of me! I can't believe this." she thought. Gertie then said "I like Phil." Helga was shocked and said "Oh you do? Then why do you act so mean to him?" she said. "Well I can't really say I like him it would really ruin my reputation." she said. Helga then thought "She's just like me! She's head over heels for Phil but she doesn't express it in public. She express it in anger."  
  
Helga then felt her heartbreaking apart. She felt a tear coming but she didn't cry. "So since I've told you this then I guess we're friends?" Gertie said. "The best." Helga replied. So since Helga made friends with Gertie and Arnold made friends with Phil his own grandfather. That night Helga wanted so much to tell Arnold of what Gertie told her.  
  
But she said nothing. Arnold wanted so much to tell Helga that his own grandfather liked her but he couldn't get the nerve to tell her. The both of them couldn't get any sleep but when one of them did the other would just watch as they slept. The next morning Arnold woke up first. He only suceeded in getting 4 hours of sleep. Helga was still asleep. "She must be really tired today." he thought.  
  
He walked on getting ready for the day. He would catch a glimpse of Helga every once in a while. Helga woke up to the sound of water running. She got up to see Arnold washing his face. She went and got her clothes and waited until he was done. "Oh hi Helga" he said. "Hey Arnold." she replied. Arnold went downstairs to find Phil working on something. "Oh my god this can't be!" he thought.  
  
O.k. CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! I'm a meanie I know. I don't got writers block but I decided to stop here. So um review this and chapter 4 will be up. 


	4. The Disappearing Act

No! This can't be happening!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. *starts to doses off* Oh sorry just a little tired spent all night working on this. Oh well! Enjoy!  
  
"Um Phil what are you working on?" Arnold said. "A ring!" Phil said. "For who Phil?" he asked. "For your darling sister Helga." he replied."Uh oh this isn't good." he thought. Arnold walked away and then suddenly saw that his hand was turning invisible. He ran up to the room. "Helga!" he said. "Arnold what's wrong?" she asked. "Look." he said. Arnold showed her his hand. "Oh my god." she said "Why is this happening?" Arnold thought long and hard and said "I think I know why." "Why is this happening?" she said. "Because he's falling in love with you. And if he falls in love with you....." he said. "He wouldn't have fallen in love with Gertie and then your parents wouldn't exist and then you wouldn't exist." she replied. "What Gertie?" he said. "Yes Arnold. I think Gertie was your grandmother." she said. Arnold thought long and hard and said "Oh no. You're right. Grandpa told me about Gertie." he said.  
  
They stood in the room in silence for a couple of seconds. Then Arnold's other hand started to disappear. "Arnold no!" Helga said. "Helga what ever happens to me you have to rejoin my grandparents." Arnold said. "But I don't know how." Helga said. "Well just try it the best you can." Arnold said. He legs started to disappear. "Save me Helga." Arnold said. "I will Arnold don't worry." Helga said with tears in her eyes. "Arnold please don't leave me." Helga said. His body disappeared. His head was still there. "Helga just please do this for me." Arnold said. She nodded. "Goodbye for now. I'll see you soon." he said. His head then disappeared. Helga then sat in the room. Arnold was gone. "I'll save you Arnold." she said "I promise."  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! Okay um I'm blank right now. Quite short but hey you wanted the next chapter. So review this and chapter 5 will be up! 


End file.
